El cantante y el ejecutivo
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Modern AU. Levi firmó un contrato con el diablo sin saberlo y para liberar a sus amigos de aquella condena, tenía de sacrificarse. Tal parecía que al final aceptó gustoso el castigo. Mención de Levi cantante y Erwin ejecutivo. Eruri. Este fic participa en la actividad del intercambio navideño "Shingeki no Santa" de la página "Attack on fanfics".


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

El fic pertenece a la actividad Intercambio navideño de la página Attack on fanfics. Dedicado a t-sukie que su personaje favorito es Levi Ackerman. Al momento de stalkearla para ver qué podía hacer para ella y encontrar su perfil casi en blanco, solo con un Eruri, la respuesta fue obvia, por lo cual, me encuentro escribiendo algo completamente fuera de mi zona de confort. Ojalá no sea un desastre.

El siguiente fic esta ambientado en un AU con la mención de la banda _No Regrets_ -un equivalente a _No Name_ con Farlan e Isabel- contiene lenguaje soez, escenas subidas de tono y al emparejamiento de ErwinxLevi.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **El cantante y el ejecutivo**

Sentía el cuerpo bañado en sudor, el clima caluroso sólo hacía más pesado su ejercicio. Se detuvo un segundo al escuchar la puerta abrirse. A través de los espejos lo vio; usaba ese detestable traje negro que se ajustaba en los lugares adecuados. Levantó la mirada hasta que sus ojos colisionaron. Una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del visitante lo impulsó a continuar con su rutina.

 _Maldito bastardo,_ pensó Levi.

Meses atrás, le vendió su alma al diablo sin saberlo. Su grupo, _No Regrets_ comenzaba a hacerse popular y eso era genial para ellos; Isabel y Farlan se conformaban con poder tocar su música sin restricciones, y Levi, bueno, a Levi se le daba bien cantar y pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Toda iba demasiado bien, hasta que les tocó caer en picada. Al menos logró liberarlos de ese infierno, se repetía cada vez que veía esos penetrantes ojos azules que parecían devorarlo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —cuestionó deteniendo las abdominales que hacía. El visitante comenzó a avanzar hasta Levi.

—Es bueno saber que no pierdes las viejas costumbres —contó deteniéndose a unos pasos de Levi, tomó una toalla cercana y se la entregó—. Espero que no olvides que pronto será la entrega de premios Kyojin para los mejores artistas del año y tienes que dar la mejor presentación.

—Jódete —respondió arrebatándole la toalla y secando el sudor que lo hacía sentir tan sucio, además de la desagradable mirada de Erwin que parecía disfrutar del espectáculo lleno de transpiración que era Levi.

—No dices eso cuando estás de rodillas. —La expresión divertida sólo cabreo más al cantante—. Aunque realmente no puedes decir mucho cuando tienes la boca llena.

Levi contuvo el instinto de lanzarle una de las pesas de cinco kilos que tenía a su derecha. Por un breve instante se deleitó mentalmente con la imagen del cráneo roto de Erwin y toda su sangre manchando el pulcro traje.

 _Sería un estupendo paisaje._

—¿Y ahora qué dueto estúpido tienes planeado? —cuestionó lanzándole a la cara la toalla húmeda y volviendo a su rutina. Siguió cada movimiento del hombre rubio, quien se llevó la prenda a la nariz, ocultando una sonrisa cínica que solo desquiciaba más a Levi.

—Gracias a ti y tu numerito intolerante, Petra Ral nos delató con su disquera provocando que fueras vetado de varios sellos discográficos para cualquier proyecto a futuro —reclamó volviéndose serio—. La única persona capaz de trabajar contigo por voluntad propia es Mikasa. —Un segundo después, Levi se levantó de golpe arremetiendo contra Erwin, tiró de las solapas de su traje y habló con furia mal contenida.

—¡Ni siquiera digas su nombre! —advirtió—. Ella no tiene por qué ser salpicada de mi mierda, así que descártala de una vez por todas de ahora en adelante.

—En ese caso, no hay más mujeres que quieran trabajar contigo —ante la respuesta, Levi lo soltó—. Lo que nos deja como medida extrema y desesperada usar cantantes masculinos.

—Una mierda —inquirió tomando sus cosas—. Cantaré solo. Punto.

—Las cosas no funcionan así, Levi. Y lo sabes. Después de la desintegración de No Regrets sabes que tienes que cantar a dueto en presentaciones en vivo dado que no eres muy sociable ni simpático que digamos.

—Y para eso necesito una chica plástica colgada del brazo, ¿no?

—Sabes que te vendemos como el estereotipo de chico malo y es necesario que una mujer contraste esto con dulzura y feminidad.

—Una mierda comercial, eso es —espetó Levi dirigiéndose a las duchas—. Estoy harto de esta mierda.

—Mikasa es la única opción viable o cambiamos la temática —ofreció Erwin, siguiéndolo. Observó cada uno de sus movimientos en los vestidores; la rapidez con la cual ordenaba todo dentro de su casillero para después desvestirse.

—¿Qué otras propuestas hay? —cedió quitándose la camisa intentando ignorar la mirada depredadora de su jefe.

—Hanji ha descubierto un excelente segmento de mercado y pensamos que eres la persona perfecta para explorarlo. —Algo en las palabras de Erwin provocó que Levi detuviera su tarea de golpe. Se acomodó el bóxer antes de encararlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó con desconfianza. Erwin se aproximó a él, involuntariamente Levi retrocedió hasta chocar con los casilleros y verse acorralado. Aquello le daba peor espina que cuando firmó el contrato que lo llevó a esta situación. La sonrisa malévola del rubio más la jocosidad que alcanzaba a ver en sus ojos fue el peor presagio para el cantante.

—Una cantidad exorbitante del mercado juvenil, más específicamente de adolescente son parte del fenómeno _fujoshi_. ¿Te suena la palabra, Levi?

—Ve al puto grano, cejotas —inquirió cabreado por la cercanía e invasión de su espacio personal. Erwin no hizo más que acortar la distancia, colando la pierna derecha entre las de Levi, creando una extraña fricción entre ambos.

—Son las denominadas fans de los emparejamientos homosexuales.

—¿Qué? —Levi colocó sus manos en el pecho del hombre, empujándolo con fuerza para separarse—. ¡Una mierda! ¡No me harás pasar por puto para saciar fantasías retorcidas de un grupo de mocosas!

—¿Hacerte pasar? —El tono burlón que empleó solo enfureció más a Levi—. No funciona así, querido Levi.

—No —respondió contundente—. Y no pienso ceder.

—Es esto o Mikasa. Tú decides.

Después de lograr librar a Farlan e Isabel de las garras de Erwin y su compañía del demonio que solo importaba vender, no quería que nadie cercano a él se viera involucrado de esa forma. Y menos Mikasa, que era su prima menor y que juro protegerla frente a la tumba de su tío, quién cuidó de él cuando era apenas un niño.

Presionó los labios con fuerza. No podía someterla al escudriño que conllevaba estar en el mismo escenario con él, sabiendo en que no tardarían en comercializar con ella y despojarla lentamente de su humanidad.

—En caso de aceptar el cambio, ¿qué modificaciones habría?

—A veces olvidas quien controla la industria, Levi —contó el rubio con un fingido tono de tristeza—. Y como tengo que recordártelo constantemente, no te hará mal pedir las cosas de forma más amable.

El cantante leyó sus intenciones. No hizo falta palabra alguna. La jocosidad de los ojos azules de Erwin alcanzó su boca, formando una mueca llena de morbo y satisfacción.

En silencio, se limitó a desabrocharse los pantalones y bajarse el cierre.

Levi cerró los ojos con fuerza, rememorando la maldita primera vez que hizo aquello para proteger a las personas que quería. Presionó los labios con fuerza antes de devolverle una mirada cargada con desprecio.

—Un día te voy a arrancar de una mordida _tu maldito orgullo._

Erwin sonrió complacido. Con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó lo que tenía que hacer. Levi le sostuvo la mirada, asqueado. Tragó mientras se ponía de rodillas frente al otro.

—Vamos, Levi. No es la _primera_ ni será la _última_ vez que lo veas y toques. Con confianza. —Cada palabra estaba cargada de un significado implícito que provocaba al lado más animal de Levi. Un día, un maldito día se cobraría todo aquello con creces. Con brusquedad le bajó el pantalón de vestir junto con la ropa interior, dejando libre lo que no tardaría en ser una prominente erección—. Recuerda abrir bien la boca, no usar los dientes y lo más importante; _tragarlo._

.

El día de la presentación llegó. Tal parecía que Levi había hecho muy bien su trabajo que logró presentarse solo, sin embargo la implícita amenaza se mantenía. La imagen de chico rudo y malo dejaba de vender cuando no tenía una chica colgada del brazo.

Soltó un suspiro. Erwin mantuvo su propuesta y una serie de rodajes de nuevos vídeos comenzó. Levi sentía que estar enfundado en jeans tan apretados y comerciales provocaba que perdiera su esencia.

—¡Basta! —Espetó cabreado después de ver la ropa que usaría para el vídeo de ese día. Unos pantalones entubados de color blanco, una camisa negra sin mangas y jodidamente pequeña junto a un sombrío maquillaje—. ¡No usaré esa mierda! —Seguido comenzó a romper y destruir todo a su paso para liberar un poco de la ira reprimida que contenía.

Erwin, quien se mantenía en las sombras, veía todo con desaprobación.

—A mi oficina, Levi —ordenó cuando vio el caos que provocó—. Ahora. —La contundencia de sus palabras envió una corriente eléctrica por la espina dorsal de Levi, generando cierta expectación.

Aunque se obligaba a pensar que era jodidamente asqueroso y repudiaba satisfacer las _necesidades_ del hombre rubio, una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza le recordaba incansablemente que después de estar de rodillas frente a él, usaba su imaginación para recrear tal acto en algún baño mientras envolvía su miembro en una mano y reprimia un gemido con el nombre de Erwin impreso en él.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó cuando entraron a la oficina. Erwin se paseaba por la habitación como León enjaulado que esperaba el momento justo para saltar sobre Levi.

—Cierra la maldita puerta y ponle seguro. —Levi siguió sus indicaciones, sin inmutarse cuando Erwin lo encaró—. ¿Tienes una maldita idea del dinero que invierto en ti? No sólo en la producción de un disco, es la promoción del mismo y todo el marketing que conlleva.

—Desde que mencionaste el nuevo concepto que advertí que no estaba de acuerdo.

—No tienes que estar de acuerdo. Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga; si digo salta, vas a preguntar qué tan alto. Si te digo chupa, vas a estar de rodillas hasta que me corra.

Levi apretó los puños con fuerza e impotencia.

—Demándame —retó con la mirada ensombrecida—. Quítame hasta el último maldito séptimo que tenga, pero ya no trabajaré para ti.

Las carcajadas llenas de malicia de Erwin provocaron que Levi levantara la vista y la clavara en esos penetrantes iris color océano que parecían desnudar su alma. El aire se quedó estancado en sus pulmones por unos segundos.

—Sé que te importa una mierda lo que suceda contigo, Levi. Siempre lo he sabido. Negociaste el contrato para entregar tu cabeza en lugar de tus amigos. Aceptaste el cambio de concepto comercial para proteger a tu prima. Te sacrificas por tus seres queridos. Termina el contrato y serás libre —ofreció—. De lo contrario me veré obligado a hacerte cumplir de otra forma.

—¡Estoy harto de ser tu marioneta! ¡De ser tu puto juguete sexual! ¡No firmé para hacer esta mierda! —arremetió vomitando todas aquellas palabras guardadas.

—Levi, vas a ser dócil —advirtió Erwin, acechándolo otra vez—. En esta ocasión no estarás de rodillas, así que te bajaras el pantalón y pondrás ese bonito trasero tuyo al aire sin objetar.

La idea de ese acto estremeció a Levi. Joder, tenía límites. E internamente se odio porque al escuchar Erwin hablar con tal autoridad encendía un placer culposo dentro de él. No quería bajarse los pantalones y revelar la traicionera erección que ocultaba con sumo cuidado desde que Erwin le ordenó ir a su oficina. Pensó que haría su trabajo habitual de rodillas y por mucho que lo negara, sabía que quince minutos después estaría dándose placer recordando cada gesto de su jefe mientras lo tenía en la boca.

La maldita idea de tenerlo dentro lo prendió como un incendio. Los jodidos placeres culposos que recriminaba a su cuerpo.

Lo negó infinidad de veces; pero sabía que esperaba con ansias estar entre las piernas del bien dotado rubio.

Aunque Erwin aparentaba abusar de su poder para someterlo, Levi aceptaba que seguía haciéndolo por voluntad propia y por un insano sentimiento de placer; porque fácilmente pudo haber grabado alguno de sus encuentros y quemar la imagen de su jefe (ya que no le importaba destrozar la propia, esperaba que el mundo viera la inmundicia que controlaba la industria musical), sin embargo nunca lo hizo y disfruto secreta y calladamente muchos de sus encuentros.

—Vete a la mierda —por más que lo intentó, la voz le salió más ronca, revelando la inminente excitación que sentía. Erwin arqueo una ceja, notando el cambio del más bajo. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios.

—Inclinado, ahora —demandó Erwin. Pese a todas las ocasiones anteriores en que Levi había mantenido algún contacto íntimo con el rubio, él nunca lo había maltratado físicamente, al contrario, solía ser atento al grado de tener la delicadeza de avisarle a Levi cuando iba a correrse para que aumentara el ritmo y no se ahogara.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, aquello era bastante enfermizo.

La mirada dominante que le dio Erwin no fue suficiente para que Levi siguiera sus órdenes.

—Vete. A. La. Mierda —repitió separando cada palabra. Sin previo aviso, por primera vez, Erwin tocó los labios de Levi con los suyos en un beso que no tardó en volverse violento y agresivo. Pese a que quería empujarlo lejos, Levi correspondió con una fuerza demoledora, luchando contra la dominación.

Las manos de Erwin comenzaron a toquetearlo sobre la ropa. Era la primera vez que sentía otra parte del cuerpo de Levi que no fuera la boca en su miembro.

Y se sorprendió de lo jodidamente satisfactorio que resultaba.

Se separaron un par de segundos por la falta de aire. Levi mantenía una mirada asqueada, que era traicionada por un deseo oscuro. El hombre rubio volvió a la carga, empujando al otro sobre el escritorio. Gruñidos y unos que otro gemido empezaron a brotar de sus labios.

—Te deseaba desde que sentí tus labios envolverme.

En definitiva eran dos hombres que no necesitaban de palabras bonitas ni mentiras adornadas.

—Cierra la maldita boca antes de que te golpe —espetó Levi agitado. El constante movimiento de manos continuó; lo primero en caer al suelo fueron las camisas de diseñador, a los que les siguieron los zapatos y cintos.

—Te lo debo —murmuró con voz ronca Erwin en el oído del otro cuando comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón y bajarlo con todo y boxer. Levi tragó en seco ante la imagen del rubio tomando toda su extensión y estimulándola.

El más bajo se apoyó en el escritorio, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás a causa de un placer que no debería de sentir. Era malditamente incorrecto y jodidamente placentero.

Soltó un gruñido sin contención cuando sintió algo más cálido y húmedo envolverlo. No abrió los ojos, pues creyó que de ver una de sus fantasías más sucias ellas realidad se correría al instante.

Y a diferencia de lo que muchos creía al ver si relación, aquello sólo desató caos, erotismo y un exceso de placer para ambos.

.

Los recuerdos de aquellos días donde Levi era sometido contra su voluntad terminaron. El contrato llegó a su fin un año medio después de aquel revolcón en la oficina de Erwin, y no tardó en ser renovado por tiempo indefinido cuando Levi se hizo adicto a su jefe.

Encuentros agresivos, llenos de intensidad dieron paso con mayor frecuencia; en diversas ocasiones estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos y joder que eso los ponía más.

Tras una intensa sección de sexos en la oficina de Erwin, donde era un secreto a voces de su relación o al menos los polvos recurrentes que tenía con Levi, se desató la destrucción cuando la noticia llegó oídos indeseados.

Una mujer, aunque todavía tenía vestigios de su recién terminada adolescencia, entró sin preguntar ni detenerse hasta la oficina del Erwin Smith, el hombre a cargo de la disquera _Legionaria_ aquella donde Levi trabajaba desde años atrás. Gracias a su condición física al ser amante de los deportes u una bailarina reconocida, logró esquivar a todo guardia y secretaria que se interponía en su camino.

Días antes había escuchado el rumor de que Smith usaba como _juguete sexual_ a sus empleados, honestamente poco le interesaba que hicieran las demás personas, pero al oír el nombre de su sobreprotector primo en medio de esos chismes, saltó como leona a defenderlo de la difamación. Y ahora, pese a las pruebas que le dieron, se negaba a pensar que Levi accediera a tales _humillaciones_ por dinero. Claro, antes de ir y arremeter contra las oficinas de Smith, investigó los contratos que tenía con su familia, habló con Farlan e Isabel que le confirmaron que de alguna extraña manera Levi los libró del infierno que vivían. Presionó sus labios con fuerza antes de llegar como demonio e irrumpir en la oficina de Erwin.

Mikasa ahogó un grito cuando se encontró con su mayor miedo hecho realidad; Levi se encontraba inclinado y aferrado sobre el escritorio mientras Erwin arremetía con fuerza desmedida contra él.

—¡Qué diablos sucede! —cuestionó enfurecida al creer que abusaban de su _única_ familia. Levi, al escucharla se congeló un instante.

 _Mierda._

Erwin se retiró lentamente del interior del otro, quitándose el condón y acomodándose los pantalones.

—Señorita, le pido que no grite y salga de inmediato de mi oficina.

—¡No! —Aunque notó que lo más prudente era tener una conversación a puerta cerrada. Accedió a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella—. Exijo una explicación. —Trató de contenerse para no irse a golpes contra el rubio. Levi resopló a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mikasa? —cuestionó cuando se acomodó la ropa apropiadamente y encarando a su prima menor. Las manos de la aludida estaban presionadas con fuerza. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de confrontarlo.

—Escuché los rumores de este imbécil abusando de sus empleados. Sabes que generalmente no me importa, pero al escuchar tu nombre y hablar con Farlan e Isabel dejé de pensar coherentemente. Sé que de estar en una situación así habrías casi asesinado al bastardo que osara abusar de mí, por eso, por eso… —Las palabras murieron en sus labios. Después de la ira inicial, la impotencia consumió el cuerpo de la más joven. Levi soltó un suspiro antes de torcer ligeramente los labios.

—Pudiste preguntarme en lugar de crear este alboroto.

—No habrías sido honesto —respondió con una sonrisa triste, contempló los ojos del otro, sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas—. Sé que prefieres consumirte antes que incluir a otra persona.

—¿Y por eso fue más racional entrar gritando? —cuestionó apoyándose en el escritorio.

—Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos y… —Mikasa se ruborizó—. Realmente no lo pensé mucho. Temía lo peor y ahora lo comprobé.

—No es lo que piensas —respondió cansado. Erwin se había mantenido al margen de todo—. Vamos a beber algo y te contaré —accedió cansado. Conocía perfectamente a su prima para saber que no quitaría el dedo del renglón. La aludida asintió—. Hasta luego, Erwin —se despidió abriendo la puerta para su prima.

Un silencio incomodo e infrecuente se instaló entre ellos mientras caminaban bajo el escudriño de los ojos chismosos.

—¿Me dirás qué diablos vi? —Soltó Mikasa cuando encontraron un lugar apartado en la cafetería que solía usar para verse en su tiempo libre. Levi hizo una seña para que guardara silencio mientras pedían la orden.

—Pensé que para tu edad era lógico que supieras, pero para aclararlo; teníamos sexo. —La naturalidad con lo que mencionó aquello puso en alerta a Mikasa.

—¿Consensual? —cuestionó dubitativa.

—No importa que tan grande sea, no dejaría que nadie me la metiera si no quisiera. —Mikasa frunció el ceño por unos minutos.

—No sabía que eras gay —comentó todavía intentado encajar las piezas del rompecabezas—. En las presentaciones aparecías con alguna cantante hermosa y famosa. Aunque sospechaba algo así cuando te cambiaron la imagen por una...

—Sí, sí. En realidad no lo era —respondió aburrido e incómodo. Principalmente porque no sabía cómo explicarle a su prima que al inicio de su relación laboral con Erwin le tomó _mucho gusto_ a cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio—. Las personas cambian y se reinventa.

—¿Y misteriosamente descubriste que preferías _cachar_ que _batear_? —La jocosidad en la voz de Mikasa aligero el ambiente. Tal parecía que la peor parte había pasado.

—Creo más en la _flexibilidad_ —respondió siguiendo su tono de broma—. Supongo que sabes más de eso luego de tu relación con Eren. —Un impropio rubor se apoderó del rostro de Mikasa—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Annie? Tengo entendido que querían llevar su relación al siguiente paso.

—¡Se trata de ti! —Recriminó Mikasa para evadir el tema de su posible compromiso—. ¿Qué sucede entre Smith y tú? —La mesera que llevaba sus platos interrumpió cualquier respuesta por parte de Levi.

— _Follamos_ —respondió sin pena o culpa. Los perspicaces ojos de Mikasa le advirtieron que sus palabras no eran suficientes. Rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Es cierto que te _usó de juguete sexual_ aprovechándose de su puesto?

—Somos el juguete del otro, sí —admitió soltando un suspiro—. Pero no precisamente por eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Hay cosas que no todos pueden entender, Mika.

—Ilumíname.

—Al inicio fue porque quería cancelar el contrato. Erwin me quería a mí, de solista desde el principio, así que cedió a excluir a Isabel y Farlan del mismo que yo firmaba. Y así inició todo.

—¿Por qué accediste en lugar de denunciarlo?

—Ciertamente me creaba cierto placer al hacerlo. Termine quedándome más para mantener ese _beneficio_ con él.

—¿Y sólo es sexo?

 _Ojala hubiera sido solo sexo._

—Dejó de serlo hace tiempo —contó con un aire melancólico. Mikasa se sorprendió por la forma en que Levi dejaba ver sus emociones tan sinceramente.

—¿Te —la voz le tembló un segundo mientras hacía la pregunta. La idea no era imposible, aunque si complicada— te enamoraste, Lev? —El asentimiento y brillos en los ojos le valió como respuesta suficiente.

—Diría que es complicado. Es decir, pude haber mandado todo a la mierda desde la primera vez que Erwin sugirió un favor sexual. Lo sé, joder. Y por más que quise negarme, una morbosa parte de mi insistía en experimentar algo nuevo. ¿Sentiste algo similar con Annie?

—Dejando de lado la presión para el sexo, supongo que podría ser parecido —confesó. Después de la muerte de los padres de Mikasa, tutores de Levi, ambos jóvenes mantenían una relación pelicular que durante mucho tiempo fue mal interpretada. Mikasa dejó entre ver una sutil sonrisa, al darse cuenta que compartía demasiados rasgos con su primo—. ¿Y ahora ya no son favores?

—Erwin me ha propuesto formalizar la relación —la confesión impactó a Mikasa.

—Vaya, van en serio. —Inquirió todavía sorprendida—. Levi, lo que me preocupa es que tu estés cómodo y feliz.

—¿No lo parecía cuando nos interrumpiste? —cuestionó bromeando. Era cierto que ambos eran ariscos y un cubo de hielo con los demás, pero entre ellos sabían hacer uso de su humor ácido.

—Parecía más excitado —respondió en el mismo tono—. En ese caso, me alegro de que estés bien.

Y es que hay relaciones con inicios caóticos que dan paso a la historia más cursi que pueden permitir sus protagonistas.

Aunque al inició Levi refunfuñaba por sus acciones _obligadas_ terminó por tomarle cierto gusto e incluso disfrutarlos, lo que desencadenó esta peculiar historia entre _el cantante_ y _el ejecutivo._

 _._

* * *

.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic yaoi, sobre todo de esta pareja. Y pues, fue interesante y divertido. Ojala te haya gustado, t-sukie, dejé un pedazo de mi alma allá arriba.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
